NOT IN THE CLASSROOM!
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: NOT FOR CHILDREN! Back I say! Back! SetoJou PWP


The sun shown through the class room window engulfing the blonde, Jounouchi Katsuya, in an almost ethereal light. The way it glinted off of the boy's soft, radiant hair, and shown bright in his amber eyes, giving them the appearance of burnished gold, as well as bringing out the golden undertones of the boy's creamy flesh. He looked, in all his glory, absolutely delicious to the newly proclaimed predator.

Kaiba Seto, 17 years of age, 180.3 cm, 55 kg, CEO of Kaiba Corp., and in the public's eye Jounouchi Katsuya's high school tormentor. Though now he felt in his loins that he would be hunting the beautiful blonde for… different reasons, and he was sure he was going to enjoy it.

The two were sitting in detention, and oddly enough, were the only ones in the room… besides the teacher dealing with juvenile delinquents that day of course. The teacher sat boredly at the desk marking over students' papers and quite possibly reading porn… Trashy love novel, and not paying too much attention to the two young, nicely equipped males before her.

Noticing the mousy woman was not paying a speck of attention to him nor his new naughty thoughts interest, he, in a very nonchalant manner as was the Kaiba way, moved from his seat in the dark back corner toward the corner window effectively sitting next to the blonde.

"What do you want, moneybags?" The blonde hissed, not taking his attention away from its view of freedom, i.e. outside the window.

"You…" He whispered as he gently squeezed the blonde's well toned, jean clad thigh.

Jou jumped slightly and looked to the brunette with wide amber eyes.

The teacher shifted in her seat and turned the page of her novel.

"You've got to be kidding…."

"I always get what I want, blondie." He gave a more firm squeeze a little higher up.

"Not here," Jou squeaked, "We can't…"

Kaiba leaned over and gently claimed the blonde's lips, "Why not? She's not looking, and if she were I'm sure she'd enjoy the show."

Jou gulped, the teacher turned the page again.

Kaiba slid his hand to the boy's waist band, "It could be fun, and look at it this way, you might actually get an A."

"Now that was low." The blonde pouted.

"Not as low as my hand is." The brunette retorted as he plunged his hand into the blonde's pants.

Jou gasped and scooted his seat closer to the CEO.

Kaiba smirked, the teacher… she turned to the next page in her novel.

Jou leaned over, braving the possibility of the teacher actually looking away from whatever enticing scene grasped her attention in that book of hers, and landed one well placed passionate kiss to the young millionaire.

As he tried to pull back Kaiba gripped his jacket with his freehand, "Don't think you'll get away from me so easily." He hissed as he yanked the boy to him and claimed his lips again.

Jou thrust his hips into Kaiba's skilled hand again and again before hissing, "_Take_ me, take me _now_, Dammit!"

"Patience, Inu, patience."

"If you do, I'll be happy to get on all fours." The blonde tantalized.

Kaiba was mesmerized by the look in the blonde's heated gaze, "Just like the dog you are."

"So does that mean you're into bestiality?" Jou teased.

"Nope, you're the only animal for me."

"Damn right."

Kaiba blinked '_He just inadvertently admitted to being an animal...' _

Moving as to not alert the teacher, Kaiba roughly pushed the blonde to the floor soundlessly. He pushed the boy's pants to his knees and undid his own.

"I can take anything you dish out, so gimme all ya got."

Kaiba spit on his hand, lubed up his fully erected penis and pushed gently through the tight ring of muscles.

Jou grunted, hissing as the thick, hard muscle filled him. It hurt, but what the hell, he was being fucked by the hottest guy in school, not to mention his long time secret love interest.

Kaiba was enjoying pushing his sex into the hot blonde beneath him. Never did he think fucking his rival would be this much fun, and who'd of thought the mediocre duelist would be in to having an audience?

Jou moaned and pushed back onto the thick shaft, "Harder, dammit, fuck me harder…"

Speeding up his pace the brunette began to play with the blonde's own piece.

"Ram me fucking harder."

"You are much too coherent, but we can fix that." Kaiba was now pounding furiously into the blonde's backside, ripping elated screams of pleasure from the shorter one's throat as well as tears from his beautiful eyes.

The teacher… flipped a few pages forward through her novel.

After ruthless pounding in his ass along with the combination of one of the best hand jobs Jou had ever had, he found himself busting his load all over the linoleum floor beneath him.

Kaiba grunted his approval as the muscles around his throbbing appendage contracted tightly. He thrust a few more times, each time hitting the blonde's prostate sharply. He pumped his seed into the tight canal until the last drop and whispered sweat nothings into Jou's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

Jou moaned and Seto kissed the corner of his mouth, "How 'bout you and me get together this weekend?" He offered between kisses.

"Sounds good ta me, Kaiba."

"Seto…" The CEO corrected.

"Seto."

A click sounded as a flash went off. The two glanced up quick enough to get whiplash, only to have their jaws' drop as there before them, camera in hand, stood their teacher with an elated, dreamy eyed look on her face.

"I knew it! You two are the cutest couple ever!" She squealed, snapping another shot.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one. I do believe that is the very first PWP I've ever written… It's four o'clock in the morning and I'm sleep deprived, so please forgive me if this sucked :sigh:**


End file.
